


Forced apart

by Hectatess



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gabriel Monthly Challenge (Supernatural), M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Misunderstandings, References to Depression, Roommates, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: One time. Just giving in to the urging of his brother and his best friend slash imminent brother in-law couldn’t hurt Gabriel, could it?It turns out it damn well can, and before he knew it, Gabe’s whole life is upside down.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714900
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GMC... you little minx! Again you tempt me into writing! Making my Muse kick me in the backside to use all prompts but the song, once again. 
> 
> TW!!!  
> Our boys are ok, but in their past there have been alcoholisme and abuse!  
> And Gabriel falls into a short bout of depression. He does get out, but it isn’t pretty for a bit.

“Dean-o, I appreciate the thought, but…” Dean didn’t let him finish and pushed him towards Cassie, who was holding up a tight, dark green Henley. 

“Please, Gabriel,” his younger brother begged. “You know I worry about you. You stay in every weekend, where you used to never be home. Even on weekdays. This isn’t like you.” Gabriel knew Castiel was right. He used to be a real party animal. There had been weeks that he hadn’t spend one night in his own bed. Some in the bed of others. Men, women, Gabriel didn’t care. But not any more… not since…

“I- Guys,” he fumbled, not knowing how to put it. “I’m fine. I don’t… I really don’t need it anymore. I’m good.” His brother and his as-good-as brother in-law gaped at him. 

“Gabe,” Dean reasoned. “Buddy, you haven’t really painted the town in months, Hell, nearly a year! When I told Sam about how you were such a wild one, he shook his head and told me he hadn’t noticed anything. He said you never go anywhere. You and him just sit around and watch movies, or you both spend the weekend helping each other study. That ain’t the you we,” He motioned between himself and Castiel. “...know and love. That you had nights in which there were three girls fighting over you, and you ended up fucking them all.”

Gabe _felt_ his face pale. “You.. Did you tell that to Sam?”

“Hell yeah. And he just chuckled and said that sounded exaggerated.” Dean grinned and Gabe just knew it wasn’t the end of it.”I took him to meet Kali.” Gabriel groaned. His ex wasn’t the best character witness. “She told Sammy to expect to meet several people a week, doing the Walk of Shame from your bedroom.” 

“Dean… Sam is my roommate. Could you just not try and paint me like a philandering man-whore?” Gabriel had to sit down and take a breath. This was nothing short of a disaster. Sam had been standing on his doorstep one year and two months ago, soaked to the bone and shivering. His father had kicked him out, after Sam had told him he didn’t want to follow in his footsteps and become a mechanic. With his kicked puppy look and soaked clothes, the large guy had plucked on Gabriel’s heartstrings and he’d taken him in instantly. 

Dean had secretly been dating Cas and knew Gabe was looking for a new roommate, so he’d sent Sam over. Kali had been fed up with Gabe three months earlier. Not because Gabe had been stepping out on her, by the way. She had said he needed to grow up and stop being such a prankster. Boy, she did _not_ know him. 

In the months that followed, Gabe had learned a lot about Sam, and most of it made him fall harder. Being home with Sam was more fun than clubbing around, so Gabe started to stay in. 

Dean got kicked out of his home four months after Sam, when John found out about Cas. Pragmatic as ever, Cas had taken Dean in, and suddenly their already close friendship evolved into something like family. Which is why Dean smirked at Gabe and scoffed. “Dude… I should take you to a tattoo-parlour and have the warning inked on permanently. Remember that we’ve been friends since high school? I know your MO, man.” Dean chuckled and pulled Cassie close. “Plus your baby brother had a few stories to tell too.”

Gabriel threw Cassie a smite-worthy look and changed into the Henley. “Fine. I’ll go, but don’t expect me to have a good time,” he snarled. The other two just grinned and dragged him to a club.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe was dancing with a cute girl with dark hair. He was kinda enjoying himself, even though his mind was constantly on Sam. What would the gentle giant think of Gabe being out and about all of a sudden. Dean said he’d explained to Sam that they had dragged Gabe out, but would Sam believe it, after all the stories? The girl, Sandra he thought she’d said her name was, tugged on his sleeve and he followed, thinking she wanted to get a drink. Sandra dragged him to the hallway and before he could think twice, she was on him, kissing, running her hands through his hair and messing it up. When her mouth left his and trekked to his neck, he took a deep breath, gearing up to brush the over-eager lady off. A sudden gasp had him turn around. “Gabe? I- I thought Dean had exaggerated.”

Sam. Oh fuck. “Sammich.. It isn’t like that’” Gabe tried to explain. “This girl, Sandra-”

“Susanne!” the girl angrily interrupted.

“Susanne, sorry…” he mumbled. “She had the wrong idea, honest. I was just dancing with her. I didn’t expect to end up like this.” The slap wasn’t so much painful as unexpected. Susanne stalked off, muttering under her breath about cute guys alway ending up being fuckboys. 

Sam followed her with his eyes. “You don’t need to explain anything to me, Gabriel. The fire engine red lipstick on your neck and your mussed up hair are clear enough. I won’t wait up for you then.” Sam turned around and walked off. 

Gabe sighed. “Sam… I honestly didn't want to kiss her,” he called after the broad back. 

Without turning, Sam calmly replied. “It’s fine Gabriel. I'm your roommate, not your mother. You can do what you want.” The door at the end of the hallway swung shut behind Sam and whatever Gabe had wanted to say, wouldn’t be heard anyway. A punch of cold dread erupted from the middle of his chest as he realized just what had happened.

Gabe found Susanne again and took her to a secluded booth where they sat down side by side, and he explained it all.

“Oh,” Susanne said, patting Gabe on the knee. “I am sorry if I messed it all up for you. I hope you and the roommate will work this out.” She kissed him on the cheek and left. Evening ruined permanently, Gabriel left without notifying Dean or Cassie and found a bar where he for once drowned his sorrow.

Drunk as a skunk, and fully convinced he had done nothing wrong and it was all on Dean, Cassie and Sam, Gabe walked home. No idea of the time, no clue where his brother and Dean were. He stumbled through the door and bumped into the solid mass of his roommate. “Sammykins… hi.”

Sam regarded him coolly. “Gabriel.” Sam’s voice was level and void of any emotion. “Were you in such a hurry to find Suzette again, that you couldn't even tell Cas or Dean where you were going? They were worried sick.”

Gabe frowned. “Y’know… ‘s their own fault,” he groused drunkenly. “They made me go. Di’n- Di’n’t wanna go. Bu… But they made me, Sammykins.”

Sam curled his lip in disgust. “You’re drunk. Geez. Get yourself to bed and sleep it of. I don't wanna see you until you're sober, and we can talk like grown people.” He turned around and disappeared into his room. Gabe stumbled to his bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

The next morning, Gabe woke to the sound of cabinets closing and he sighed. Judging by the absolute foul taste in his mouth and the fact that he was wearing his clothes, he’d passed out drunk. Damnit. Slowly he tried to remember what happened, but he got stuck at being dragged out by Dean and Cassie. He got up, groaning because his head felt like it was made out of rock and pain. He finally got to the living room, where Sam sat at the table, cup of coffee in front of him.

“Gabriel.” He sounded shut off, an cold, and Gabe swallowed hard. 

“Sam… what happened?” Gabriel asked timidly.

With as scoff, Sam slid another mug towards him. “Figures. You looked like you had enough to make an elephant forget. Don’t worry. I contacted Dean and let him know you were home safe.”

Gabriel knew he had been pale because of his hangover, but he could feel his colour draining further. “I ditched them? What? I.. What the hell happened?”

Sam shrugged. “Ask Suzette. She might know.”

Gabe frowned at the somewhat bitter tone. “Suzette? Who the fuck is that?”

Sam looked him straight in the eye. “You’re disgusting, Gabriel Eric Novak. You don't even remember the girl you hooked up with? And here I thought Dean had been wrong.”

“Sam, honest…” Gabe tried to take Sam’s hand but he pulled back. It shouldn’t hurt as much as it did, but Gabriel clenched his jaw and continued. “I may not remember much, except our brothers dragging me to a club, but I do know that if I had sex, I would remember. And some stuff is resurfacing now. The girl.. she was called Susanne and we… talked… and she left. I was pissed, I think. That’s why I drank.”

Sam moved his jaw in a way Gabe had only seen when he was forced to talk about his father. “Right. So it was all on Cas and Dean that you ran off without telling them?” The bitter tone was also not one Gabe heard often, and he hated it with a passion. 

When Gabe opened his mouth, nothing came out. His brain went on strike after entering the bar. He tried again, only to get stuck again. “I- I don’t remember…” His mind was dreadfully unhelpful in remembering why he’d been so pissed, or what happened for him to just ditch his baby brother and best friend. “Sam…”

Sam shook his head. “I didn’t want to believe Dean and Cas’ stories, but after last night…” He scowled. “I think I should leave.”

The world froze and shattered around him, and all Gabriel could do was gape at Sam. His roommate, his secret crush, who may just be the love of his life. “You what?” 

Sam clenched his jaw. “You know dad drank, you know how he was… and still you do this? I thought I’d left all that behind. I can’t. Not again. Not with you…” He grabbed a bag from behind the sofa and walked to the door. “Key is in the drawer. Goodbye Gabriel. I hope you clean up your act.” 

And with that, Gabriel had to watch him leave. He stared at the door for ages, not moving, not processing what had just happened. He kept thinking Sam would be back, flashing his dimples and telling him he got pranked. But the door stayed shut as the sunlight moved across the floor. 

When he couldn’t see the door anymore, it hit him. Hard. He was alone. Again. But this time it was so much worse than when Kali left. Gabriel crumbled and sobbed. He cried until all he could do was give dry, hiccuping sobs. The room was pitch dark around him, and he just fell asleep, still sobbing on occasion.


	3. Chapter 3

“Holy shit… Gabriel!”

Gabe’s head pounded, his eyes burned and he felt empty. He couldn’t muster the strength to look up. He knew who it was anyway. That voice gave it away. “Cassie…” Was that his voice? It was cracked and quiet and devastated.

“Gabey… what happened?” Gentle hands ran through his hair. The sound of running water was too loud in Gabe’s ears and he winced. The thunk of a glass on the table sounded like a drum, making Gabe groan. Cassie put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you hungover?” It sounded accusatory.

Gabe tried to scoff, uttering a pathetic little sound. “No. Not since…” He couldn’t say it. He wailed softly and buried his head further in his arms, hugging it.

“Drink the water, Gabriel. I put two Tylenol next to it, if you want them.” Cassie’s footsteps grew softer and Gabe heard him open a window. “It smells in here. What on earth were you thinking?”

With a Herculean effort, Gabriel lifted his head. “Leave,” he croaked. In an instant Cassie was in his sight. He looked worried and shocked.

“What?”

“I said: leave. I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone.” The very sound of his own voice made his mind accuse him of lying, but he persisted. “Go. Wasn’t I clear enough?”

Cassie bit his lip, but he shrugged on that god awful trench coat and sighed. “If you’re sure…” He threw a last, worried, look at Gabriel and left.

Gabe didn’t know how much time had passed. He’d eaten, marginally, slept wherever he passed out and closed that damned window when it got cold. Sometimes it was light, sometimes it was dark. He didn’t pay attention to how often this change happened. 

He woke on the sofa, a hand grabbing him by the neck. He didn’t tense or fight. If this was a home invasion, let them rob him, hell, let them kill him. He couldn’t care less. “Gabe, geez… you’re worse than I imagined!” Dean. His  _ former _ best friend. “When did you last shower?”

Gabe shrugged. “Dunno. Don’ care.”

“Dude, I thought you’d died in here! The smell man!” Dean coughed. “That’s why I checked your pulse!” Oh. So that was what was with the neck grabbing.

“So? Why would you care?” Hm. His voice was cracked and talking hurt. Dean slapped him upside the head.

“You idiot!” he snarled. “Five days ago, Sam comes to Cas and me, saying he needs a place to stay while finding a new home. He doesn’t say anything else. Then you don’t show in class. Any class. Sick with worry, Cas comes over, finding you knock-out on the table. He tries to take care of you, but you rudely kick him out.” In the meantime, Dean scurried around the apartment, opening windows and curtains, and picking up dirty plates and trash where he found it. “So, we decide to let you have your ‘off day’. But this afternoon the Uni called Cas whether he knew if you were sick, telling him you missed  _ every day  _ this week. And since you were so sweet to Cas last time, I volunteered to brave your wrath.” He shot Gabe a winning grin, but Gabe heard what he didn't say: Cassie had been scared Gabe had done something irreversible, and didn't want to find his body.

Shame burned like acid in his stomach. “Five days? I missed five days? Fuck… Dean…” He gave his friend a pleading look. “How is Sam?”

Dean stopped dead in his tracks. “What?”

“I said: How is Sam?” If Sam didn't tell Dean about why he moved out, perhaps Sam wasn't doing so great either.

Dean shoved Gabe’s legs off the sofa. “Gabriel, you look like shit, you smell worse, and instead of telling me what happened, you ask how Sam is doing?” Shaking his head Dean sighed. “I swear… you two will be the death of both me and Cas. Sam is ok. Marginally. Hasn’t spoken bar the strict necessary, buries himself in his study, but at least he showers and eats. Five days, Gabe. All I found as evidence you actually ate, is three bowls. One with leftover cereal, one that smells like you had ramen, and one that seems to have held ice cream, syrup and chocolate sauce.”

Gabe shrugged again. “Wasn’t really hungry,” he mumbled. But if he was honest with himself, he felt… crusty and gross and he had a hollow feeling in his stomach that wasn't so much about Sam leaving, but more about needing actual sustenance. “I’m gonna clean up.” He pushed himself up and shot Dean an apologetic little smile. 

Dean patted his knee and smiled back, worry still obvious in his eyes. “You do that. I’ll make this place habitable again and get you an real dinner. Pizza sound ok?” Ok. Gabe was a dick and he didn't deserve a best friend like Dean.

“Yeah, sounds amazing. Dean…” Dean looked up at him. “I’m sorry. Can you tell Cassie I’m sorry? It’s just… I couldn’t handle Sam leaving as well as I should have.”

Dean tilted his head at Gabe. “But… it wasn’t like…” His eyes widened, and realisation dawned in those green orbs. “Oh. Oh gods! Gabe… Sammy? Really? Holy shit… I should’ve known.”

Gabe gave him a wry little smirk. “Yeah. Well, you didn’t. And I didn’t really advertise it either, so…” He shrugged. “Just don’t tell Sam. He doesn't need to know I had a pathetic, cliche crush on my roommate.” He scoffed as he turned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “What am I? Living in Fanfiction?” He hung his head and started walking. “See ya in a bit, Dean-bean.” 

The shower was amazing. He felt cleaner and more human than he had since the fight. Dean had kept his promise and the living room looked, and smelled, much better, now he had aired it out and cleaned the place up. Munching on his blasphemy against Italian cuisine, also known as a pineapple and ham pizza, Gabe stared at Dean, who was happily scarfing down a slice of pepperoni. “Hm,” Dean said as he noticed Gabe staring. “... You good now?”

Gabe shrugged yet again. It seemed it was all he could do at the moment when faced with a question, shrug. “Dunno. I’m better than I was. And I don’t think I’ll slide as far again... “ 

Dean nodded. “Ok. Cas and I will keep tabs on you for a while, ok? I won’t breathe a word about your crush, not even to Cas. Just let me and your brother make sure you stay ok.” Gabe could see why Dean said it. He had gone off the deep end big time.

“Yeah, just...I’m sorry, y’know… for being such a dick to you and Cassie. You really are my best friend.” He bit his lip as his eyes started to sting. Dean patted him on the back and pulled him into a tight hug, assuring him it was all fine and that as his best friend and imminent brother in law, he was kinda hard pressed to not to care about Gabe. After the pizza and beers were finished, Dean hugged Gabe again and extracted the promise that he would check in at least, by text if not by calling, once a day. Gabe saw Dean leave with a heavy heart, but feeling infinitely better nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

That weekend spun by in a flurry of frenzied deep-cleaning and on sunday evening, Gabe found himself once again slumped down in a seat, wearing nothing but red boxers and a wifebeater. He was bone-tired, but in a good way after making the whole apartment ship-shape again. He was munching on some chocolate covered strawberries when a knock came to the front door. Not expecting anyone or anything, Gabe made his way to the door wondering who would come by. He’d checked in with Dean not ten minutes before, so it wouldn’t be him or Cassie. He peeked through the spyhole, but saw nothing. Carefully he opened the door to find a small, spotted dog staring up at him. On its collar it had a note. Gabe squinted at it.

**“I heard you were alone. That’s sad. Want me to be your friend? I’m alone too.”** it read. It was in print, so no distinguishing handwriting for Gabe to tie to a person leaving the little guy on his doorstep. He picked up the animal and tucked it under his arm. It was a grown boy, and Gabe silently thanked whomever left it for that. He didn’t have the time or the energy to house train a puppy.

He sat back down in his recliner, lifting the dog to eye level. “I think I’ll call you Tommy. I like Tom Hiddleston and you look as mischievous as him.” The dog licked his nose, making him smile for the first time in a week. “Alright. Could you eat? I could eat. Let’s eat…” He put the dog down, and walked to the kitchen, doggy on his six. He got some beef chuck in the fridge, which he had planned to make pulled beef BBQ with on a slow day. He dumped it on an old chipped plate and set it down. Tommy dug in, making Gabe think about more hearty food to fill his own stomach. Even he couldn't live on comfort food alone. With a sigh he reopened the fridge to see what he could make. It ended up being spaghetti Bolognese.

After dinner, Tommy jumped on Gabe’s lap and curled up adorably. He took his phone and snapped picture, which he sent to both Dean and Cassie, without comment. Within minutes he got two answering chimes.

**Received: Dean-o**

**Dude! A dog? Where the fuck did that come from?**

**Received: Baby Bro**

**Aw. That’s a cute dog. Did you get it at a shelter, or a pet shop? It looks like it is a grown animal. It should make a good pet for you.**

Well, that could still mean either of them got it for him. He sighed and pressed the Facetime button for Cassie. Dean would join anyway. “Gabriel! You look better than last time I saw you!” 

Gabe sighed, but smiled. Trust Cassie to be his blunt self. “Gee, thanks bucko. That really makes me feel good.” Gabe turned the camera on Tommy, who lifted his head and sniffed at the phone. “Cassie, meet Tommy. Tommy, take a good look at this fucker’s face. He’s gonna come over soon and smother you with hugs and pets.”

Cassie cooed at the screen and talked nonsense at the dog. “Hey Gabe,” came Dean’s voice. “Whoa! Dude you changed…” he joked. Gabe chuckled and turned the camera back to himself. 

“That was Tommy,” he explained, laughing as the dog decided it was time for him to smother Gabe with slobbery dog kisses. “He just turned up at my door, a note on his collar that said he’d heard I was alone, and he was too and if I wanted him to be my friend. Does that sound familiar to either of you?” He squinted accusingly at the two faces on his screen.

Castiel blinked, Dean pulled a sturgeon face as he shrugged. Both reactions seemed genuine. “Gabriel, we worried about you, of course, but you kept your promise to contact us daily, so we are content. I am embarrassed to say that neither of us even thought about getting you a companion.” Cassie stated, Dean nodding along. Well damn it. Then who? The call devolved into idle chit chat and Gabe showing off all his hard work, which made both men smile happily. 


	5. Chapter 5

Despite going back to class and regaining some sense of normalcy, Gabe missed Sam every day. Days turned into weeks, and on the month-marker of Sam leaving, Gabe took Tommy for a day long walk in the woods. Anything to not be remembered that Sam had just walked off. He checked in with Dean via Facetime halfway through, before he, or Cassie, could get worried about Gabe skipping class again. When Dean asked why he was ditching, Gabe clenched his jaw. “A week from today, I will have Tommy exactly one month, Dean,” he said, hoping Dean would do the math and he wouldn’t have to explain more in depth.

Dean bit his lip. “Dude… you got it bad, don’t you? A month and you still feel like shit?” He ran his hand through his hair. “Fuck… I know I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone about your crush on Sammy, but…”

Gabe glared at him as he whistled for Tommy to get out of a rabbit hole. “You _promised_ , Dean. You can’t tell Sam. He’d hate me even more than he already does.”

Dean sighed. “Hate you… No. He saw you kiss that girl, Susan? And then you disappeared on Cas and me, showing up hours later, commode-hanging drunk, and you blame it all on us.” Another swipe through the sandy hair. “And the next morning you didn’t remember anything. Dude, Sam was worried sick about you, and you didn’t even remember.”

Gabe hung his head. “First of all, the girl kissed _me_. I was an unwilling participant. And for not remembering… I know. I was blackout drunk, like your dad used to be. He took it bad, Dean-o.” Gabe sniffed. “He said he couldn’t do it again… I’ve been thinking about that. Did… Did that asshole hurt him when he was sauced?” 

Dean rubbed his mouth, his green eyes dull. “No. Not him… never him. I- I never let him get close to Sammy when he was like that. I thought Sam didn't know.” Geez.. That explained such a lot about both Dean and Sam. 

Gabe felt his heart break. “Fuck, Dean… you should have told me. Or go to the police.” Dean scoffed and said it was over and done with, and John was dead anyway, drunk driven himself right off a cliff. Gabe nodded.” Well, I’d like to say I would never do a thing to hurt anyone, but my guess is that your dad said the same, and forgot he had, huh bucko?” Dean nodded, his eyes still haunted and empty. “Put Cassie on for me?” 

Cassie’s face filled the screen, blue eyes worried. “Gabey? Are you ok?” Gabe assured him he was marginally good, and once again apologised for putting him through hell a month ago. Cassie waved him off. “Gabriel, what happened that day was bad, but I have moved on. You should do so too.”

Gabe threw a stick for Tommy to fetch and shrugged. “I’m trying, bucko. I’m trying. By the way… How is Sam doing these days?” He hadn’t dared to ask Dean, who would know exactly why he asked and not answer.

Castiel had no idea and probably thought Gabe was just being polite and asking out of common decency. “Oh, he is finally getting his grades back up. They dropped for a while, but he studied hard,” Cassie replied innocently. “And his appetite is getting better too. And you? I mean… You were very drunk that day. But I didn’t smell alcohol on you when I checked up on you, and according to Dean he didn’t find any empty bottles when cleaning, but that was then.”

Gabe smiled at the obvious, roundabout way Castiel was asking if he had tried to drown his problems further. “Sober as a newly born calf, kiddo. You know I usually don’t drink. That night… well, let’s say it was rock bottom. I drink an occasional beer, but I’m not going the route mother did. She might have been a weepy, non-violent drunk, but a drunk nonetheless. We know this. You and I. We lived through it. I’m definitely not making that mistake too.”

A sound had Cassie turn around and call out for Dean, but there was no answer. Cassie turned back. “Dean left for groceries when he gave you to me. I thought he was back. Anyway. I know, Gabey. It’s good to hear you say that nevertheless. Stay safe, okay? I love you.”

Tearing up at that, Gabe smiled. “I love you too, baby bro. Maybe you should tell Dean about mother. He might understand better than we thought. See ya, Cassie-bean.” They waved and Gabe rang off, feeling slightly better. He whistled for Tommy and made his way home.


	6. Chapter 6

When he exited the elevator, Tommy barked, but his tail wagged and he yanked himself loose. “Tommy! What the…” Gabe followed his dog as he ran, wagging his tail furiously, down the hall. Someone was sitting against his door, legs drawn up, head on folded arms. 

At the frenzied barking, the longhaired head looked up and a sad smile made a dimple pop up. “Hey there little fella.” Large hands petted Tommy, who curled around in the touch, tongue lolling, tail still wagging. “Has Gabe done as I said? Has he taken good care of you?” 

That voice. Soft, honey-warm and so achingly familiar. Gabe stopped dead in his tracks. “S- Sam? What in the nine realms?”

Sam bit his lip and stood, picking Tommy up. “Gabe… I- I’m sorry. I should have stayed and listened to you.” Gabe saw tear tracks on Sam’s cheeks and those amazing, caleidoscope eyes were dark grey and shining. 

Gabe sighed. He couldn’t send Sam off. He never would. “C’mon in, I’ll make coffee. And then you can tell me what changed.” He might let Sam into his home again, but he wasn’t ready to let him fully into his heart once more. He gave a sharp whistle for Tommy to get inside, and took his coat off. Sam followed suit and stiffly sank on a kitchen chair. His kitchen chair, the one he always had used, Gabe’s mind unhelpfully supplied. He shut it up and made the coffee. He poured it in the mug with the faded cartoon dog Sam always used, and doctored it like Sam liked. “So,” he said once he sat too. “Spill. Why in the name of all that is sacred are you here?”

Sam sipped his coffee and suddenly a tear slipped from his eyes. “Shit, I never knew how much I fucked up.” He took a shuddering breath and looked Gabe straight in the eyes. Hazel met sunshine-though-whiskey. “Gabe… I heard you and Dean, and I heard you and Cas, just now… I… I never knew. I just… I thought I could never.. I mean..”

Confused, Gabe put a hand over Sam’s. “Calm down, Sammich… Take a breath, drink, and start over. From the top, please.” Sam gave him a watery smile and sniffed. He did as Gabe had said and slowly began to unwind.

Another sip, and the smile was back, although more bitter now. “Just the way I like it. You remembered.” When Gabe wanted to answer that of course he did, Sam held up his hand. “Let me talk, please. I might lose my courage. A month ago, I left. I left because I had seen you kiss a girl.” Another hand stopped Gabe’s objection before it formed fully. “I thought I did, Gabe. And it hurt. You know why? Because I have a massive crush on you. Always had. Since the day you and Dean soaked me with those water balloons in eighth grade.” 

Sam gave another wave to not talk as he took a sip. “Then you come home after hours of being missing. Hours in which my mind had made up all kinds of horrid scenarios of why you were missing. And there you were, drunk, and you blamed Cas and Dean, who were equally worried, for it all.” He sighed. “I should have told you so many things, so long ago. Had I told you about dad using Dean as a punching bag, and forgetting the next day, or that I… That I love you, you might not have drunk that much. You might not have gone out at all…And now I ruined every chance I had with you.” Sam dropped his head to his chest.

Gabe stood and dropped to his knees next to Sam and took his large hands in his own. “Sammykins… Look at me.” Sad puppy eyes looked through unfairly long lashes. “Sam… I stopped going out because I was falling for you. When you left… I was in a bad place.”

Sam petted Tommy and smiled. “I know. That’s why I sent you Tommy.” 

Gabe gave up and just laughed. "I thought I couldn't be surprised at anything else at this point, but you proved me wrong.” He shook his head. “You were pissed at me, and you sent me a dog?”

Sam shrugged “I didn’t want you to feel lonely,” he sheepishly said, an adorable blush on his cheeks.

He took that precious face between his hands and kissed Sam on the lips. “I love you, Sam Winchester. Please come back.”

Sam kissed him back and then booped his nose. “I was hoping you would say something like that. Help me get my stuff from the car?”


End file.
